La prestance Potter Malfoy au nouvel an Malfoy
by Iroko
Summary: Allez en famille à la réception de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy pour le nouvel an est l'une des rares exigences de Draco.


Titre : La prestance Potter-Malfoy au nouvel an Malfoy

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Allez en famille à la réception de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy pour le nouvel an est l'une des rares exigences de Draco.

**La prestance Potter-Malfoy au nouvel an Malfoy**

Draco se regarda dans le miroir avec satisfaction. Cette robe de cérémonie était décidément magnifique. Donc digne d'un Malfoy. Vérifiant une dernière fois les plis de sa robe et sa coiffure, le parfait Malfoy décida de retourner s'occuper du plus dur : rendre présentable sa petite famille, et surtout son conjoint. Harry et James l'attendaient dans le salon, prêts pour l'inspection. Harry se leva joyeusement du canapé et tournoya sur lui-même.

- Alors, comment je suis ?

- C'est pas en t'agitant de la sorte que tu vas arranger ta tenue.

Harry fit une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-amusée, alors que Draco inspectait leur fils qui s'était levé du canapé avec la grâce qui sied à un Malfoy. Le résultat était presque impeccable. Draco réarrangea quelques plis et extermina deux-trois épis rebelles à coups de peigne avant de se déclarer satisfait.

- Parfait. Tu vas être l'héritier le plus admiré de la soirée.

James rayonna au compliment, bien décidé à tout faire pour le mériter encore à la fin de la réception. Draco s'attaqua quant à lui à son mari. Une chemise tirée par là, un nœud de cravate resserré, un col redressé, une robe ajustée... Après plusieurs minutes, Draco jugea le résultat convenable – mis à part les cheveux, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à livrer une bataille perdue d'avance.

Enfin prêts, la petite famille se rendit au manoir Malfoy en transplannant. Maladroit comme il était – toujours – avec les transports magiques, Harry aurait ruiné sa tenue s'ils avaient pris la poudre de cheminette, alors qu'il pouvait atterrie sur ses deux jambes quand Draco utilisait le transplannage d'escorte. Adoptant une attitude fière et sûrs d'eux – Harry avait promis de faire un effort – les Potter-Malfoy furent annoncés. Harry eut du mal à se retenir de pouffer en voyant Lucius et Narcissa jouer les parfaits maîtres de maison, accueillant leurs invités avec toute la politesse et le décorum d'usage, même avec leur descendance adorée. James fit un baisemain à sa grand-mère bien qu'il meurt d'envie de lui sauter dans les bras.

Abandonnant leurs hôtes à la foule d'arrivants, la petite famille s'avança dans la salle de réception, s'arrêtant au passage pour saluer quelques connaissances. Harry chercha du regard des connaissances sympathiques avec qui il pourrait passer la soirée sans s'ennuyer, les arcanes de la politique lui paraissant toujours aussi compliquées, incompréhensibles et barbantes. Et puis maintenir une image digne et froidement souriante c'était épuisant mine de rien. Pas qu'Harry s'y tienne véritablement, c'était un exercice difficile qui contrariait trop le naturel d'un Gryffondor. Harry préférait garder son côté Serpentard pour ses joutes plus ou moins intimes avec Draco.

- Ah, Monsieur Potter ! _-Malfoy..._

- Monsieur Zabini. Comment vont les affaires ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Et vous, toujours au travail ? La famille Malfoy possède plusieurs propriétés à l'étranger, vous devriez prendre quelques vacances pour en profiter.

- Oh, je ne m'en priverai pas. Mais il y a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment.

- La communauté sorcière a de la chance d'avoir des aurors aussi dévoués.

- Ça, depuis que mon époux a pris la tête du département des auros, leur motivation est au top.

- Draco. Toujours aussi amoureux.

- Blaise. Toujours aussi célibataire.

- Que veux-tu, les perles ne se trouvent pas partout.

- À moins que tu manques de dispositions pour la pêche.

Harry préféra laisser les deux Serpentard à leur amusement, il avait assez divertit Draco pour l'instant. Son comportement dans ce genre de soirée amusait toujours son mari, qu'Harry fasse une imitation moqueuse des attitudes sang-purs ou qu'il se conduise en rustre Gryffondor. À défaut d'apprécier beaucoup la soirée, Harry était heureux d'amuser Draco. Et puis le Serpentard affectionnait lui ces événements et ce n'était pas un gros sacrifice de lui permettre d'en profiter en famille de temps en temps.

Harry déambula au milieu des invités jetant un oeil au coin où les enfants s'étaient rassemblés, bavardant en imitant les manières de leurs parents. Il fut heureux de tomber sur Neuville, avec qui il discuta joyeusement jusqu'à ce que sonne le début du bal. Draco eut tôt fait de le retrouver et de l'entrainer sur la piste. Danser la fille ne dérangeait pas Harry car c'était bien plus facile en se laissant guider par Draco. Et même si danser n'était pas sa tasse de thé, danser avec Draco était toujours agréable. Malgré la foule, ça restait un moment entre eux, une parenthèse amoureuse dans cette parade politisée. Une parenthèse qui devait malheureusement se terminer en même temps que le morceau de musique vu q'il était d'usage de changer de partenaire. Heureusement que c'était aux hommes d'inviter à danser sinon Harry aurait été harcelé. Et les quelques hommes qui auraient pu être intéressés n'étaient pas assez suicidaires pour risquer la vindicte possessive de Draco Malfoy. Harry joua à éviter les demoiselles, trouver des collègues aurors pour bavarder et emprunter une ou deux de leurs femmes pour danser le minimum bienséant, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle année sonne.

C'était toujours étrange de souhaiter poliment la nouvelle année à une multitude de gens plus ou moins inconnus, au lieu de sauter joyeusement dans tous les sens en embrassant famille et amis. Mais la joie d'entamer une nouvelle année n'en était pas moins là. Harry fit une acolade amicale à Neuville pour compenser, puis se mit à la recherche de sa famille en continuant de réciter ses vœux à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait.

- Bonne année pa... père !

- Bonne année Jamfils.

La plaisanterie sur son lapsus amena un sourire amusé qui ruina l'image d'héritier Malfoy de James.

- Encore une année Gryffondor, je présume ?

Deux rires discrets récompensèrent la moue faussement désabusée de Draco qui ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin. Merlin qu'il aimait sa famille, et tant pis pour l'honneur Malfoy. L'amour qui rayonnait de leur petite famille manquait peut-être de retenue et de pudeur, mais il valait bien de supporter les regards désapprobateurs des vieilles mégères sang-purs. Les Potter-Malfoy saluèrent dignement leurs hôtes avant de s'éclipser. James était un peu jeune pour veiller plus avant. Et puis Harry était encore assez alerte pour promettre d'intéressantes réjouissances de nouvel an dans l'intimité de leur lit. De quoi bien démarrer une nouvelle année familiale et amoureuse.

FIN

BONNE ANNEE


End file.
